


Out of Context

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes observes that Watson's word choice can be used to imply something quite different than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Context

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 13 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1113771.html): _Fun with Language. "Very sorry to knock you up, Watson". Take a line from the original Canon that may have a drastically different meaning now, either from its Victorian origin or that means something different in another English-speaking locale such as the U.S., Canada or Australia, and run with it!_

Holmes and I woke early, both driven by the same physical need. Our coming together was tender and unhurried, and afterward we remained abed for some time; breakfast would not be ready for at least an hour, so there was no need to abandon our comfortable closeness just yet. For myself, I was grateful for more time in which to press against him, my arm draped over his chest without regard for who might see.

I was nearly asleep again when I felt and heard Holmes chuckle. "What is it?" I asked.

"Your choice of words, my dear Watson," he said warmly, then cleared his throat and read, " _'Wonderful!' I ejaculated._ " He paused, then commented, "In the context of our recent activities, that statement would mean something quite different."

It took a moment for his meaning to sink in, and I wasn't certain whether to groan or laugh. "You are incorrigible," I scolded lightly, but could not hold back a chuckle. "Let us hope my readers do not share your poor taste in innuendo."

The matter was dropped after that, though later in the day he again had the story in his hands. Once I'd noticed, he made a point of catching my eye, then mouthed the words, "I ejaculated," while waggling his eyebrows.

I could not help but blush.


End file.
